Lo que viene después
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: La joven e inocente Sherry ha comenzado a cuestionarse algunas cosas durante su travesía en la maldita Raccoon City. Una pequeña conversación dió origen en medio de la masacre, Claire por fortuna estaba ahí para escucharle.


**Nota del autor: El siguiente fanfic fue publicado en la Amino Resident Evil bajo el nombre de usuario Dasenko Masikoraishi, debido a que ambos somos la misma persona, quería compartir mi trabajo en esta plataforma. **

**Además, cabe mencionar que no soy propietario de ninguno de los personajes mencionados o aparecidos en este fanfic, ya que su existencia es para mero entretenimiento.**

**Comcencemos: **

* * *

Sherry Birkin estaba cansada de vivir la terrible masacre de Raccoon City, de que todo lo que conocía simplemente desaparecía. Miraba con horror cómo su salvadora "Claire Redfield" mataba hombres y mujeres hambrientos de carne y sangre. Uno a uno, todos caían al suelo para no volverse a levantar... otra vez.

Claire vaciaba los cargadores contra esos muertos andantes y, disparaba directo a la cabeza, acabando con sus vidas por una segunda ocasión.

Incluso a Birkin le tocó presenciar cómo esa mujer valiente que la cuidaba mataba a un mutante, éste colgaba de los techos y, estaba dispuesto a acabar con ambas.

Luego de que el pútrido ser cayera rendido ante el suelo, Sherry y Claire continuaron su camino por medio de ese oscuro pasillo. La joven niña vio que en el suelo había un cuerpo, el de un policía que carecía de cabeza. Le daba náuseas ver la sangre esparcida por los azulejos blancos y azules y, del color y olor que la misma emanaba.

Las paredes también sufrieron con ser manchadas por ese líquido escarlata.

Finalmente decidió detenerse, era demasiado para ella. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo y lo miró por bastante tiempo, Claire notaba algo que la molestaba, una cosa más allá de un estrés por las evidentes circunstancias.

—¿Sucede algo, Sherry? —Preguntó Redfield, se puso de rodillas a un lado de Birkin y, trató de apartarla unos centímetros del fallecido.

—¿Habrá sufrido? ¿Fue rápido o no? —Buscaba respuestas sobre el destino de ése hombre, Claire de igual forma desconocía aquello.

—No lo sé cariño, él está aquí, muerto... No hay mucho que podamos hacer por él —Respondió la pelirroja, le extrañaba mucho cómo Sherry se comportaba.

—¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte algo? —Pidió la niña, parecía estar al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué pasa, Sherry? —

—¿Qué se siente morir? O mejor aún... ¿Qué se siente ser un zombi o un mutante? Ellos fueron humanos alguna vez... y... Sólo quisiera saber cómo es —Miraba a los suelos, desviaba su mirada nuevamente al cuerpo del hombre policía, incluso pudo apreciar un aroma a descomposición por parte del individuo.

—Oh... ¿Temes morir? Muchas personas tienden a tener terror a algo tan natural como eso —Respondió, nunca creyó tener con una niña tan pequeña una conversación como esa.

—No temo, Claire, simplemente me gustaría saber lo que se siente. La gente que has matado... ¡Perdón!... Los zombis

... ¿Y si sólo eran personas con un hambre incontrolable? —Estaba desilusionada, su cabeza empezó a doler, no faltaba decir que sus ojos estaban brillosos, como el de una persona a punto de llorar.

—Dudo mucho que éstos muertos tuvieran un rasgo de lo que alguna vez fueron, quiero decir... A ellos les importa comer y comer hasta que sus estómagos revienten... Mira...

Claire decidió apartar a Birkin del cuerpo y, la llevó a otra zona de la comisaría. Parecía una recepción, una pequeña sala donde habían algunas bancas marrones.

Redfield ayudó a Sherry a subirse a uno y, ambas juntaron sus manos.

—Estás aquí, lo que sea que nos suceda una vez el momento llegue, lo que les haya pasado a todos ellos no tiene por qué preocuparte. Sí... nadie pidió esto, pero estamos aquí, piensa en el presente Sherry, vamos, debemos seguir por la gente que se quedó atrás. No tenemos mucho tiempo y, sabemos que esta ciudad tiene las horas contadas —

Sherry miró al suelo, le había aliviado en parte esa respuesta, aunque no se había saciado aún su incógnita.

Aún quería llorar.

Tenía miedo a la vida... y a la no vida.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado. Sherry seguía pensando en aquella pregunta, realmente no entendía por qué Claire estaba tan motivada a salir de la ciudad. Con cautela eludían a los muertos vivientes, parecía que ella ya había estado antes en brotes víricos.

Caminaban por el alcantarillado de la comisaría, Sherry seguía observando a Claire, su mirada logró captar la atención de la motociclista, por lo que se detuvieron por un momento a conversar nuevamente.

—¿Sherry? —Preguntó la chica de rojo vestir.

—¿Por qué no estás asustada como yo? La gente está muriendo ahí fuera y...

—Escuché por ahí una frase que me gustó... Era... "El miedo es lo único que te matará". No ganamos mucho temiendo a las adversidades, debemos ser valientes pequeña, nuestros motivos lo valen, por ellos debemos luchar aún si el inminente final está cerca —Aclaró la artista. Tallaba sus ojos ya que el hedor del sitio era insoportable.

—¿Cuáles son tus motivos, Claire? —Se mostró interesada ante esa clase de palabras. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar a su protectora.

—Es mi hermano. Llegué a esta ciudad para encontrarlo y resulta que no hay ni habrá rastro de él ya que está en otro sitio. Pero oye, no me arrepiento de estar aquí poniendo la vida en juego, ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Uh?

—Eres tú. Debo protegerte, serte útil. No eres mi hija, pero debo darte el trato de una. Para salir vivas, debo contar con tu apoyo, y tú del mío.

Claire se hincó y sonrió a Sherry.

—¿Confías en mí?

—¡Sí! Sí... siento que soy más familia tuya que con... Nnn...

Claire interrumpió, la conversación estaba teniendo un giro incómodo.

—Y dime pequeña... ¿Tú tienes un motivo para salir de aquí?

—¡Mi mamá y mi papá! Deben estar preocupados por mí de la misma forma que yo por ellos... —

—¿Y sabes algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es, Claire?

—Debes seguir viva para encontrarlos, cuando estén juntos, podrán rehacer sus vidas, recuperar lo perdido —Acarició su cabeza y le tocó su hombro.

—No he visto a mi mamá desde hace mucho tiempo... Me está buscando como yo lo hago con ella... ¿Verdad? Porque ella no puede estar... no... ¡Debemos encontrarlos!

* * *

—¿Mamá? —Preguntó la niña al ver a una moribunda en los pasillos del laboratorio subterráneo.

—¿Sherry? —Cayó al suelo, ella no se levantaba, las heridas en su cuerpo la obligaban a permanecer inerte contra el frio metal de la zona.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Claire, debemos ayudarla! —Cuando Sherry se acercó al cuerpo de su madre, sin querer tocó su estómago, mismo que despedía sangre a borbotones. Ver sus manos manchadas de rojo hicieron que su mente se quebrara.

—¡Por favor! ¡Sácala de la ciudad y dale el amor de madre que yo nunca pude otorgarle! Quiero... que la protejas... lo lamento mi dulce Sherry... —Utilizaba sus últimas fuerzas, al hacerlo escupió sangre, las gotas cayeron sobre todo el rostro de su hija quien empezó a llorar, lo hacía gritando mientras sacudía con fuerza el cuerpo de Annette. —Siempre te amé... y lamento... no... no haber estado cuando...

...

...

...

—¡Debemos irnos Sherry, este lugar pronto estallará! —Odiaba interrumpir la escena pero, la voz de las alarmas y las luces brillantes indicando evacuación inmediata la pusieron en alerta. Sacudía a la niña para separarla pero ésta no cedía.

Claire tomó a Sherry de los brazos pero ésta se negaba, incluso la golpeó para poder librarse.

—¡Mamá!

Annette ya no respondió, pereció frente a los ojos de su hija, misma que se negaba a dicha partida.

No importaban las veces que golpeara su pecho.

Quedó hundida en un sueño profundo.

Uno del que jamás iba a despertar.

* * *

—Estoy segura que ella me amó hasta el final —Comentó la niña mientras sostenía un pequeño collar.

—Les dio tiempo de despedirse, estoy segura que pensaba en ti aún cuando no estaba a tu lado todo este tiempo. Sherry... sé cómo se siente. Yo también perdí a mis padres y... —No pudo evitar darle un largo abrazo a esa niña a las orillas de una carretera desolada. Entre la maleza podía notarse que eran de las pocas personas que habían salido apenas vivas de la ciudad.

Sherry seguía observando el collar que llevaba en manos, en especial la foto que tenía dentro.

—Seguir viva por ellos... Es lo que haré Claire... voy a... yo... —Mordía sus labios y miraba a la universitaria, se notaba temblorosa — Yo quiero a mis papás de vuelta, Claire... Los necesito... ¡Los necesito! —Lloró otra vez, en esa ocasión lo hizo de tal forma que su gemir era ahogado por el hombro de Redfield.

Sentía por su pequeño pecho un fuerte dolor, como el de un golpe a puño cerrado, un bucle que deseó terminar en ese instante.

No le quedaba otra alternativa que aceptar la realidad.

Leon las observaba desde la lejanía, se preguntaba de qué iba su conversación.


End file.
